


Warmth

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little story I wrote for /vg/ about Bonnie and Chica sharing a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Winter was never a good time to be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Management was too cheap for a heating system. This wasn't much of an issue during business hours, with the ovens being on and the body heat of all the patrons crammed into such a small place providing modest heat to the building, but nighttime was a different story. Woe was anybody who inhabited the pizzeria at night.

Bonnie sat on the show stage, rubbing her hands together. Even robots felt the cold; their bodies were temperature-sensitive in order to alert them to when they were in danger of malfunctioning or being damaged as a result of extreme weather. Yet another night of misery, she thought. It's not like there was a warm bed for her to hop into, or anything hot to eat. They weren't allowed to run the ovens at night. There was no choice but to just sit around and freeze for six hours, and Bonnie was content to do just that until a noise from the kitchen caught her attention.

"Bonnie?" she heard Chica call.

Bonnie's huge ears perked up. "Yeah?" she responded.

"C'mere!" Chica yelled.

No reason why not, Bonnie thought as she got up and sauntered over to the kitchen. Minimal as it was, the movement of the cold air around Bonnie as she walked was unpleasant enough to make her grimace. It was difficult to put her in a bad mood, but the cold had chipped away at her patience every day for the past month.

"This better be worth it, Chica," Bonnie muttered.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Chica said enthusiastically as Bonnie entered the kitchen. "Come sit down with me!"

Bonnie's expression changed from one of annoyance to one of surprise when she saw what Chica had called her in for. Chica was sitting on the floor of the kitchen with her back against the wall, draped in a massive blue polyester blanket.

"Where did you get this?" Bonnie asked, looking in awe.

"Freddy finally suited the guard," Chica recalled, "and we found out he had this with him!" She had a cheery grin on her face.

"And we get to keep it?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yeah!" Chica said with gleeful excitement. "It's plenty big enough for both of us. Come try it!"

Chica pulled her right arm out from under the covers and patted on the floor next to her as a signal. Finally, Bonnie's prayers had been answered. She didn't hesitate to sit down. While she wrapped her side of the blanket around her, however, Bonnie noticed Chica giving her a strange look.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," Chica scolded.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie responded, still slightly irritable from the previous cold.

"You really don't know what you're supposed to do in this scenario?" Chica scoffed.

"You told me to come over!" Bonnie said, annoyed. "I sat down and put on the blanket, what do you wa-"

Bonnie's question was answered when Chica wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder and pulled her in close. Bonnie soon found her head resting on Chica's shoulder, both of Chica's arms hugging her. The blanket had been nice enough before, but now Bonnie felt even warmer.

"Now, isn't that better?" Chica said in a soft tone, her eyes half-lidded and looking down into Bonnie's.

After processing the situation for a moment, Bonnie put her own arm around Chica's waist, repositioning herself to bury her face even deeper against Chica's neck. Her other hand found its way onto Chica's thigh, gently and subconsciously stroking it. Warmth enveloped both of their bodies, and an immense feeling of comfort washed through them. Bonnie felt all of the stress she had been experiencing each night of the winter disappear as she and Chica cuddled. For the first night in the past month, she was happy.

Bonnie and Chica sat there for hours, neither speaking or even thinking about much of anything. They were lost in the sleepy, cozy warmth provided by both the blanket and the contact they shared. It was the perfect feeling. Bonnie snapped into attention, however, when Chica finally spoke up:

"I hope you don't have anything on your schedule," Chica whispered, "because we're doing this all night, every night."

Bonnie giggled softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chica smiled and kissed Bonnie on the forehead. Bonnie responded by enthusiastically tightening her hold on Chica, purring with delight. She closed her eyes and got lost once again in the warmth.


End file.
